


Time Travel Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [92]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in May 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Time Travel Recs

### Why Time Travel?

I chose Time Travel, because I'm a nut for the tropes. One of the reasons I love Steve/Bucky so much is the huge chunk of time their relationship spans, and how they figure out how to navigate the past—and all their memories of each other—with their own reinvention in the present. They’ve already “traveled through time” at least once already, but adding another layer of time travel—or a new one, in the case of modern AUs—takes those dynamics of memory and reinvention and brings them to the fore.  
  
In time travel fics, our faves are out of their element and isolated from the lives they know, trying to make their way in a new (or old) era. Anything that deals with this dynamic of being “lost in time” goes—maybe you know an AU where Steve wakes up in the 1990s, or where Bucky breaks free of Hydra in the ‘70s; or maybe Steve and Bucky had to deal with time machines, the unexplained, or just good old-fashioned magic.

### Steve/Bucky Time Travel Fic Recs

[And You May Find Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884625)  
Why: interesting set-up, surprisingly domestic, and I really like this Steve

[Blood From Bony Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/series/643709) series  
Why: In the present, Steve gets hit with something that turns him back into his 1936 self. FEELINGS ENSUE. Perfect, beautiful, character voices

[Cross The Same River Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530359)  
Why: Bucky goes back in time to stop an attempt on young-Steve’s life. Unfortunately he’s got some unresolved anger toward his stupid younger self and chooses the safehouse to vent his feelings.

[From Tralfamadore, With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692368)  
Why: An emotional wringer that had me on the edge of my seat from start to finish. Steve/Bucky with past Bucky/Sam

[Goodbye Piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926288)  
Why: I keep going back to it just to plunge head first into a time-travel conundrum “but if Steve hadn't, then Bucky would have, and then, and then… ”

[I, The Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841711)  
Why: Steve time travels and makes a duplicate of Bucky, which is initially way less fun than it sounds. And then it’s exactly as much fun as it sounds. And then it’s less fun again. So heartfelt the whole way through.

[The Land That Time Forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074161)  
Why: really interesting and fun Stucky genderbend fic set in the 1920s

[A Man Out of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597684)  
Why: A short fluffy and angst free time travel fic!

[Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379881)  
Why: great writing, lots of thinking about identity, and a lot of slow-dawning, hard-earned realizations for Steve

[No Place Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666857)  
Why: all tired out from emotional fics? This one's just porn! WS! Bucky travels back and hooks up with pre-war Steve and Bucky. I mean. There are some feelings. But it's mostly porn.

[old situations (new complications)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976316)  
Why: Time travel, Soulmate AU, and shrunkyclunks?! Modern Bucky gets shoved back in time and deposited on Peggy Carter’s desk in 1942, and soon finds out what the hell his soulmark’s supposed to mean. Totally sweet and fun with an angsty middle and a happy ending.

[this time is difficult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488762)  
Why: Steve goes back to stop Bucky falling off the train—but there’s a twist. I won’t spoil it. Definite angst, I would describe it as very intense; lots of themes of sacrifice and all that. But it hit me like a truck.

[To Live It Again Is Past All Endeavor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622686)  
Why: Two! Two! Two eras in one! Contrast past!Stucky marveling at California(!) in the future(!!) while future!Stucky ponder changing the past

[to memory now I can't recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660255)  
Why: so many reasons, but my unexpected favorite part of this fic is Winter Soldier’s relationship with the Howling Commandoes that develops when he and WWII Bucky swap places

[Where All Roads Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918467)  
Why: A Shrunkyclunks fic where Steve time travels from WW2 to the present day and meets modern!Bucky, who specialises in writing books about Captain America. Can Bucky help Steve get back to the past? This is a sweet and heartfelt fic that’s just a really lovely read

### Bonus: Time Travel Fic Recs For Other MCU Ships

[10, 9, 8, car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370346)  
Why: great Phil/Clint time LOOP fic, with a little background Steve/Tony

[Double Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318681/)  
Why: good 616!Stony time-travel fic

[The Twice-Told Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411599)  
Why: good MCU stony time travel fic

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
